Wildcard of Fiore
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Long ago, before time had a name, many creature fought to have control of the world. Now thousands of years later, that same battle must happen again to determine the fate of the world. But in the mists of this war, a Wildcard and his friends will arise and seal away this dark presence, at least that's what they say.
1. Turn 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**This is your late Christmas present, a Kamen Rider Chalice and Fairy-Tail crossover.**

**I chose Chalice because, well let's be honest he's the coolest of the four Blade Riders. His suit, his weapon, his entire arc. It's pretty obvious.**

**Another reason is because there are too many Wizard/Fairy-Tail fics out there so I wanted to branch out a bit. So anyway let's get this going.**

**CHANGE!**

* * *

Turn 1: The Wildcard Arrives

* * *

'**Years ago, a great battle was fought.' **

A bat looking creature flew in the air, combating some kind of woodpecker creature.

'**Powerful, immortal monsters battled for control over the world. For dominance.'**

A deer monster blasted lighting from its antlers at a polar bear one, while boar and a rhino one charged into each other.

'**But in the mists of this battle, these creatures faced against the biggest threat imaginable.'**

All the creatures stopped their conflict, facing towards another approaching monster, this one having a green glow to it.

'**The final card in the deck.'**

The new monster roared and went to attack the others, brutally decimating anything in its way.

'**In the end, that monster nearly won. If not for two warriors to weaken it.'**

The monster looked at its last opponents and growled. They both were covered in shadow as one looked like a mantis with the other being the most humanoid. The two brandished their weapons, the mantis taking out a bladed bow and the humanoid one taking out a sword and a shield.

'**This is the after story.'**

The monster roared and jumped off its mountain of bodies towards the two.

'**This is the story of a new war.'**

The two warriors charged to attack the monster.

'**This is a Wildcard's story.'**

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore, the sun had risen and lit up the harbour, giving off a nice glow.

A small wave crashed onto the shore, awakening an unconscious boy and made him groan. He opened his yellow eyes and ruffled his auburn hair. He wore a tan trench coat with a black and white stripped shirt as wells as black ripped jeans and grey boots.

He pushed himself up and looked around at his surroundings, seemingly confused at his current state.

"Where am I, a harbour?" He pushed himself up and looked over his body. "Who am I?"

"Hey kid, you alright?" He heard a voice ask, coming from one of the harbour workers.

"Um, I think." He grabbed his head as it began to have a minor ache. "How long was I asleep?"

"We only found you about an hour go. Tried to get you up but you were like a rock." The man chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." He apologised. "I didn't interrupt your work did I?"

"Nah, nah don't worry about it kid." The man laughed it off. "By the way, we found this next to you on the sand, thought it might be yours."

The worker handed him a gold, black and red deck box. A sticky not attached read, _'property of Shingo Yaiba'_.

'Shingo Yaiba?' He thought to himself. 'Is that my name?' He pocketed the deck box and thanked the worker before he set off to leave.

Shingo began to walk through the mysterious town he found himself in, the buildings strange and the people even stranger.

"This place is weird, and strangely familiar." Shingo said. He held his arm nervously as he walked, lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until he bumped into someone when he came back to reality, both falling to the ground.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" The voice called, sounding feminine.

"S-Sorry!" Shingo quickly scuttled his way up and offered his hand to the downed person, but then got a good look at her. She had shoulder length blonde hair in a pony tail and brown eyes wearing a blue and white shirt with a blue skirt and black boots. "I-I-I'm so sorry I was lost in my thoughts!"

"Ugh, I'm fine." She took his hand and got pulled up. "Sorry for my attitude, I'm just pissed at some cheap jerk is all." She huffed and looked over Shingo's clothing. "I like your look, you from another country?"

"Um, yeah, I think at least. Wh-what's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, my name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla, Celestial Mage at your service!" She introduced with a smile. "And you are?"

"Shingo Yaiba, apparently." The two shook hands. "I'm a…..well it's not that important."

"Ooh, mysterious. That's kinda cool." Lucy smiled. "So what brings you around here?" She asked they began to walk.

"Well I'm just…passing through I guess, travelling." Shingo answered, causing her to giggle.

"You're a nomad basically." That caused him to rub his arm embarrassed.

"Pretty much." He sighed. "I'm a little down on money though so I might be here for a while."

"Will you now? If you want I could help you out a bit, possibly get you some money." Lucy offered.

"Hold up really? You would be that generous to someone you just met?" Shingo asked as if it were absurd.

"Well yeah, but…" She added. "You'd have to owe me a favour."

"A favour?"

"Well you see I'm trying to find this certain guild so I can join up and be a member. It's called Fairy-Tail."

"Fairy-Tail?" Shingo cocked an eye brow. "As in the story books?"

"No silly, they're a guild of mages, the most famous in fact." She pulled out a magazine and showed him some pictures.

"Alright, I get it." He pulled the magazine down. "You're excited about it."

"Of course, I wanna join them!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of high pitched squeals coming from a big crowd of girls.

"What's that all about?" Shingo looked off the bridge they were on into the crowd.

"It's Salamander from Fairy-Tail!" A girl squealed.

"Salamander? Like the amphibian?" Shingo asked.

"You really aren't from here are ya?" Lucy scoffed. "You don't know Salamander?!"

"Like I said, traveller."

"He's like the coolest member of Fairy-Tail! Everyone knows him because he's not only cool but he does the most crazy and dangerous adventures! He uses Fire Magic that you can't even buy at stores anymore." She explained. "Come on, let's go see him!"

Lucy grabbed Shingo's hand and dragged him away.

"Hey, hey, hey wait!" He flustered.

* * *

Lucy dragged Shingo all the way down to the streets where the crowd of women surrounded someone.

"This must be it, Salamander's in there!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"I can't even see the guy, there's so many girls." Shingo tried looking around the swarm.

"He's probably in the middle of that crowd." Lucy began to push and shove through the girls. "Maybe he'll let me join the guild."

"H-hey wait up!" He tried to push through but was met with resistance. "Pardon me, excuse me, out of my way!" He managed to get through the crowd and saw Lucy was staring at that Salamander guy with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey you alright?" Shingo snapped his fingers in front of her face. Salamander had blue spikey hair and wore a blue cape with a white shirt and red pants. "This guy really is popular."

"Igneel!" A new voice called out.

Shingo looked to the direction of the voice and saw a salmon haired teen with a black vest and white shorts with sandals as well as a scaly scarf. And next to him was a blue cat…on two legs?

'That cat's on two legs? I give up.'

The salmon haired teen blinked at Salamander, seemingly confused at who this was.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" The teen asked deadpanned, looking disappointed.

The man seemed shocked by the teen's questioned. He regained his composure and posed.

"Does the name Salamander ring any bells?" He looked back and saw the teen and cat were walking away.

"What a bummer." The cat sighed.

"And here I thought I found the guy we've been looking for. Not some bum…" The teen said, only for a flash of girls to run by begin the beat the crap out of him.

Salamander calmed the girls down and Shingo noticed that Lucy wasn't tranced anymore.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." She nodded.

"Now then, I have business in the next port, and you lovely ladies are all invited!" Salamander said, and the girls cheered. "If you'll excuse me." He snapped his fingers and purple flames appeared beneath his feet, flying him into the sky, the swarm of fan girls following.

"Hey." Lucy said to the downed teen, smiling at them.

* * *

A while later, Lucy and Shingo took the salmon haired teen and the cat to a restaurant where the two latter already scarfed down half the food. ed down half the food. You know after introducing themselves of course.

Natsu was going full force on anything that came close to him, while Happy ate only fish.

"You guys eat as if it's nothing." Shingo commented.

"Hmm, thanks for the food you two!" Natsu said with his mouth full. After a while the two finally began to calm down. "What was up with that guy anyway?"

"Well you see that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell on those girls, hypnotising them." She said.

"Wait, he was hypnotising them?" Shingo asked shocked, massaging his head because of the returning aches.

"Yes, though it's banned by the Magic Council. Since anyone who has it can have control over the will of others." She explained. "Luckily Natsu was able to snap me out of it."

"Guess this guy was a lucky break." The auburn haired teen joked. "Speaking of which, the way you talked sounded like you were looking for someone."

"Yeah, we're looking for Igneel." Natsu swallowed. "We heard there was a 'Salamander' here, but only turned out to be that bum. Salamander's a dragon to we really thought it'd be Igneel."

"A dragon?" Shingo repeated.

"Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What, no that's dumb. Igneel is an actual dragon." Natsu corrected.

"Eh?!" Lucy and Shingo gasped.

"But dragons don't exist anymore, that's impossible!" Lucy got out. "Why would you think that? That a dragon would dare want to show up in a town?"

Natsu and Happy were about to answer but froze and realized their mistakes. Shingo sighed, and then hissed as the aches came back harder.

'What's with these pains? They've been happening for ages now.' He thought to himself.

"Well I think we should get going, see you guys around." Lucy said as she left money on the table. The two went to leave but looked back at Natsu and Happy on their hands and knees giving thanks.

"Thank you for the food!" They both said.

"Stop it you're embarrassing me!" She shouted at them and waved it off. "It's fine, you guys helped me out so we're even."

"But we'd feel bad if we didn't pay you back. Ooh, what about this!" He pulled out the autograph he got from Salamander. "This is for you!"

"NO WAY!" Lucy angrily denied, before dragging Shingo out of the restaurant.

* * *

As Lucy and Shingo sat on a bench by the beach as it just reached the afternoon. The blonde read her newest magazine and smiled softly.

"Wow, Mirajane is so pretty. I wonder how you join a guild, do you make an appointment or something?" She pondered.

"You're asking the wrong guy, never been in one." He shrugged.

"Still, Fairy-Tail, they're just so cool!" She smiled.

"Ho~~? So you say you want to join the Fairy-Tail guild huh?" A voice said from the bushes. Coming out was none other than Salamander.

"Salamander?" Lucy recognised as the two sprung up from the bench.

"I've been looking for you miss." He smirked. "I wanted to personally invite you to my yacht where I'll be hosting a party."

Shingo eyed the blue haired man with caution, warry of his moves.

"Sorry, but your Charm spell won't work on me anymore. That spell's weakness is awareness." Lucy pointed out. "Doesn't work on people who know about it."

"Just as I thought, smart and beautiful." Salamander chuckled. "The invitation still stands, just not for him. I don't need a third wheel."

Shingo frowned. "You sure? Lucy says I'm good company."

"Yes I'm sure." Salamander huffed.

"Alright then, wouldn't want to hang with a scumbag like you anyway." Shingo crossed his arms.

"Scumbag? Why say something so cruel?" Salamander asked dramatically.

"You tried hypnotising a bunch of girls!" He pointed out.

"Now, now, no need to be testy. I only did it to promote my material for what they'll see. Can you blame me?" Salamander shrugged.

"This just shows that even famous Mages can be jerks." Lucy sighed. That gained Salamander's attention and he smirked.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy-Tail right? Why not ask Salamander himself, me." His eye twinkled.

"So you're actually Salamander?!" She gasped.

"That's correct, why else would I promote myself like that?" Salamander chuckled. "If you want to join, I can put in a good word, but you'd have to come to my party."

"Yes, it's a deal!" She agreed.

"Wait are you sure about this?" Shingo asked.

"If it means I can join Fairy-Tail, then yes!" She beamed.

"Very well, see you later Lucy dear." Salamander flew off on his fire trail.

"Lucy, are you really sure about this, it could be a mistake." Shingo rubbed his arm.

"Listen Shingo, this has been my dream for so long. I need to take this chance." She said determined.

"Well, if that's what destiny…..no, if that's what your choice is than that is your destiny." He encouraged with a smile.

"Thank you Shingo, I guess this is bye." She smiled as well.

"No, something inside me tells me that I don't like goodbyes. It's more like, see you later alligator."

Lucy giggled at his words and waved before they parted ways.

What the two didn't notice was the strange silhouette watching the auburn haired teen with a reptilian growl.

* * *

The sun had finally set and Shingo was stuck in the cold. He was laying on a bench atop a hill and starred up at the starry sky.

"I still don't really know where I am. Or who really. I'm homeless and just lost the first friend I made here." He sighed and sat up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the deck box, opening it to show about fifty something metallic cards. He pulled them out and started to look through them, noticing that most of them were blank.

"They're all….blank? Why?" He kept looking through them and ended up finding two cards with pictures on them. The Ace and the Two of Hearts, the Ace had a picture of a mantis on it while the Two had a human statue with chains around it. "Change and Spirit?"

Suddenly the sound of a horn got his attention and he walked over to the edge of the hill, seeing Salamander's yacht and a bunch of girls boarding.

"That sure looks fun, I hope Lucy's okay." His eyes then caught something else, some crew members loading on a cage. 'Why are they loading cages? Isn't it a party yacht? I got a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

Elsewhere Natsu and Happy leaned against a railing as they stare into the ocean. "Hey look, it's Salamander's party boat." Happy pointed out.

Natsu looked at the ship but immediately covered his mouth as his face turned greens. "Gonna hurl…"

"Stop getting queasy, it's not like you'll get on it." Happy assured.

"Look, it's Salamander's ship!" The two heard a girl squeal, as she and another two looked at the ship dreamingly.

"I wish I could've gone." Another sighed.

"Who was he again?" The third questioned.

"You don't know?" The first scoffed. "He's a famous Fairy-Tail mage that came into town."

"What? Fairy-Tail?" He looked back at the boat, only to cover his mouth again. "Oh god…"

* * *

Shingo snuck his way onto the yacht via the ladder on the other side. He hid in the cargo bay and silently made his way to the main deck.

He made his way to the captain area and peered through the window, seeing Salamander and Lucy sitting there.

"So, it was Lucy right?" He asked as he poured a drink. "That's a very lovely name."

"Um, thanks." She nervously said.

"I'd like to toast to your beauty." He poured another drink for her. "Drink up, savour the taste."

"Don't try to play coy." She said, making him blink in confusion. "I know you're trying to use sleep magic to make me fall asleep." She pointed at the other ring on his finger.

"Very impressive." He chuckled.

"Don't get any ideas, I want to join Fairy-Tail. I have no intention on being your woman."

"Well no need for this charade then." Salamander clapped his hands as the door to the room opened to show all the crewmen carrying unconscious women.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded, and Shingo's eyes widened from where he was.

"You see, I only invited you here because I plan to sell you and the other when we get to Bascou." Salamander explained.

"You…" Lucy growled. She reached for the keys but Salamander was quicker and used a fire whip to snatch her keys away.

"Those bastards." Shingo whispered and headed to the door.

"Gate Keys huh? So you're a Celestial Mage." He spun the keys on his finger. "Haven't seen one of you in a while. These things are useless to I don't need them." He threw them out of a near window. "Oops."

"Leave her alone!" Shingo barged into the room and ran to grab Salamander's arm.

"You again?" Salamander sighed and used a fire whip to knock the auburn teen down like a doll.

"Shingo!" Lucy called.

Some of the crew laughed and went to the downed teen, and then then began to kick him in his stomach and spine.

"_**Get up." **_

He heard a voice in his head, a gruff and aggressive one.

"_Stand, face them."_

This voice was different, this one calm and smooth.

"_**Don't lay down like a coward, get up and tear them apart!" **_

"_You're better than this, a warrior who'll fight for truth." _

"_**For rage, for a thrill!"**_

The crewmembers stopped their beating and walked away. Shingo groaned and tried to push himself up.

"_Arise, Kamen Rider." _

Shingo sat himself on his knees and focused. Suddenly a rectangle square belt buckle appeared on his waist, in the middle was a red heart.

The crews all glared at him. "Oi boss, the kid's getting up again."

Shingo took the deck box out of his pocket and attached it to the side of the belt. He opened it and pulled out the Change Mantis card.

"I'm not letting you…..decide these girls' destinies." He stood up and started to have a snarled breathing.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Salamander chuckled. Shingo turned around and showed off his belt and card. He held the card up and turned it sideways.

"Henshin!" He slid the card through the belt, making it light up.

**CHANGE!**

Black static covered Shingo's body, concealing his every detail. His shape began to morph into something more monstrous. The static faded and showed his new form.

Shingo was now in a black bodysuit with a golden pattern as well as silver armour on the forelegs and forearms, the armour on his chest being shaped like a heart with red lining. His helmet had a pair of antenna with a red heart shaped visor, which seemed to gleam in the moonlight.

"What the hell?!" Salamander gasped.

"Shingo…is that you?" Lucy asked, amazed by his form.

"Yes, but as this I have a new name. I am Kamen Rider Chalice! No one hurts me friends….no one!"

He crouched and was ready to pounce, if not for the big surprise to crash through the yacht's ceiling, the surprise being Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu called, but then turned pale as the boat slightly turned. "I'm gonna hurl…."

"Natsu?" Lucy and Chalice asked, surprised to see him.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as the paleness died down. "Is that Shingo?" He looked over Chalice's armour.

"It's a full party!" Happy jeered as he flew in the hole with a pair of wings on his back.

"I don't care if it's a panic at the disco! Men, get these kids!" Salamander ordered with a growl.

"Happy, you know what to do." Natsu stood up.

"Aye!" The tiny cat flew over to Lucy and picked her up by the waist with his tail and fly away. "Hold on tight!"

"Wait! What about Natsu and Shingo?!"

"I can only carry one at a time!" Happy informed.

"Shoot them down, if they get to main land our plan is ruined!" Salamander fired a huge fireball at the flying cat, Happy narrowly dodging it.

**(Insert: Take It a Try)**

"Why you!" Chalice growled and charged over to Salamander with inhuman speed. The blue haired man looked to the black armoured Rider and saw his own reflection in his crimson visor.

"Wh-what the-?!"

Chalice grabbed Salamander by the shoulder and clenched his fist. "This is for trying to kidnap my friend!"

He punched Salamander so hard in the stomach, the fire mage had to spit out blood. A few of the grunts took swords while Natsu cracked his knuckles. Chalice reached behind his back and pulled out a double edged bladed bow.

Chalice went to attack the armed crewmembers while Natsu attacked the unarmed ones.

Chalice parried and dodged from some of the attacks. He kicked one of their shins and then grabbed his head, slamming the crewman into the hard oak of the boat. After slamming another person into a wall, Chalice looked out the window and saw a huge tidal wave approaching the boat.

"Um….Natsu!"

"Yeah?" The salmon haired teen asked, punching a guy unconscious.

"Hit the deck!" He warned, just as the wave pushed against the yacht and moved it all the way back to the port. The ship crashed and all on board fell off.

**(Pause song)**

Chalice groaned and lifted his head to see the wreck before him. He hissed in pain and held his wrist as he noticed a big splinter of wood had cut his hand, yet what came out was green rather than red.

"Am I….bleeding green?" he tried his best to stand as the pain was already going away.

"Hey!" Everyone looked up at Natsu, standing atop the wreck of the boat, no nausea, just an urge to fight. "You claim to be a member of Fairy-Tail?" He asked Salamander.

"Yeah, so what?" Salamander snarled. "Get him already!"

Natsu's glare hardened and he threw off his coat, revealing a dark red symbol on his right arm.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel! I am a Fairy-Tail Wizard, and I've never seen you before!" He exclaimed.

"Fairy-Tail!" Lucy's eyes widened with shock.

"That symbol!" One of the grunts gasped. "He's the real deal Bora!"

"Don't use my real name you idiot!" The now named Bora shouted.

"I know him. He's Bora of Prominence." Happy realized. "He was in the Titan Nose guild until he got kicked out for bad behaviour."

'Natsu's a part of Fairy-Tail? This place keeps getting more and more surprising.' Chalice thought to himself.

"Oi, Shingo!" The Rider looked up to Natsu, who called his name. "Wanna help me out with these guys? We should teach them a thing or two."

Chalice chuckled and picked up his Chalice Arrow. "Let's get em!"

"I like your attitude!" Natsu punched his palm. "We're gonna teach you punks a lesson, especially one about impersonating Fairy-Tail!"

"As if you can do something about it! Prominence Typhoon!" Bora blasted a huge plume of fire towards Natsu. The salmon haired teen merely smirked as the fire came closer and engulfed him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him.

"Wait for it." Happy smiled.

"Ew, this stuff's gross." They heard Natsu's voice and was shocked to see him eating the fire. "You're a Fire Mage and you couldn't learn a tastier spell?" The rest of the fire was devoured into Natsu's stomach.

Everyone except Happy gawked at this, Chalice almost dropped his bow again. "That's gotta give some bad indigestion."

**(Continue song)**

"Alright, I got a fire in my belly and I'm revved up!" Natsu slammed his knuckles together, a small symbol of a fiery dragon appearing briefly.

"I'll handle the chumps, you get Bora!" Chalice said and charged at the grunts.

"Get him!" A grunt said. Chalice noticed one trying to punch him, so he ducked under and slammed his elbow into his stomach. He threw the grunt over his shoulder as another went to slash him.

Bringing up his Chalice Arrow, the Rider blocked it and threw the grunt's arm up, head butting him. He jumped over another two as they tried to attack and as he landed he slashed them across the back.

The last three ran up to him with their swords at the ready. The Rider had his back turned to them and just as the blades neared his body, Chalice spun around and swung his weapon, shattering each as they came into contact.

"Boo." They dropped their broken handle and ran away. "Heh, heh, heh."

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said as he took in a deep breath. He put his hands up to his mouth and let loose a fire blast that overpowered Bora's attack. Any straggles of Bora's flames were quickly eaten up by Natsu. "Seriously, this stuff is awful."

"Boss…...that spikey salmon hair…..the scale like scarf…WE'RE DEALING WITH THE ACTUAL SALAMANDER!" One of the grunts screamed.

'No way, he's Salamander?!' Lucy mentally gasped. Chalice walked over to help her up, but stopped as the head aches came back, this time worse than ever. Images rapidly flashed through his mind, a long blade and scales.

"Some…something's coming….." He breathlessly said.

"Huh, what's coming?" Lucy asked. Chalice ignored her and looked to one of the alleyways, where the grunts were standing by. Then out of nowhere a blade was thrusted through one of them, he cried in agony as the others ran away, leaving him dead.

Coming out of the alley was a grey humanoid lizard wearing spikey armour and having a sword attached to its' right arm, a smaller blade on its' left. It was about to go after the others but looked at Chalice with a snarl.

Something sparked between the two and Chalice began to breath heavily, almost snarling.

"What is that thing?!" Lucy yelled.

"Un…*PANT! PANT!*…..dead…*PANT! PANT! ROAR!" He roared and charged at the Undead.

"Shingo wait!" Lucy called out to him but he wasn't listening, seemingly blinded by pure rage!

The Rider and the monster clashed blades, the two weapons casting sparks off each other.

"_**Yeah, get him! GET HIM!" **_

"_Watch out, Lizard normally goes for stabbing attacks when he sees an option! On your left!"_

Lizard used his other blade and stabbed it into Chalice's ribs, spewing green blood. Chalice used this chance to reel back and throw a punch across Lizard's face, making it spit the same green blood.

The two stumbled back but then rushed to each other again. Lizard tried to stab again, but Chalice side stepped and made the Undead's weapon stick into some rocks. Chalice wrapped his arm around its' neck.

He couldn't hold on for long and was eventually thrown off. Lizard roared and tore its' sword out. It turned to Chalice and charged. The Rider got back up and tackled the monster to the ground, he got up and repeatedly stopped the monster's head into the ground, spreading blood everywhere.

He picked the Undead up by the shoulder and rammed his Chalice Arrow right through where the heart would be. Lizard's eye widened and managed to pull itself off the blade and stumble backwards before falling over, the buckle on its' belt snapping open.

Chalice snarled and opened his deck box, he reached for a blank card and threw it at Lizard. As soon as the card made contact, Lizard glowed and was sucked into the card. The card flew back into Chalice's hand and now showed a picture of a metal lizard with a sword for a tale. The 2 of Spades, Slash Lizard.

**(End Song)**

Chalice's breathing subsided and he looked back at the others. Natsu had finished off Bora and was looking kind of impressed, while Lucy looked a little scared.

"I…I'm sorry…" He said before running away.

"Shingo, wait!" Lucy called to him but her arm was grabbed by Natsu and began to run. "What are you doing?!"

"We need to go now, can't let the military catch us!" Natsu said as they ran.

"Where are we going, what about Shingo?!" She retaliated.

"Well first we're gonna go get the guy, then I'm taking you both to Fairy-Tail!" He said, surprising the blonde.

* * *

At the bridge in the middle of town, Chalice ran onto it with panicked breaths. He dropped his weapon and sunk down to his knees, grabbing his helmet.

"Why? Why'd I do that? I almost killed that thing, and I strangely enjoyed it." He looked at his armoured hands. "Get…get this off me….GET IT OFF!"

He started to punch and try pull off his armour. He yelled and slammed his hands onto the bridge's wood.

Breathing slowly, he slowly reached for his deck box and pulled out the 2 of Hearts. He then moved it over to his belt and slid it through the slit.

**SPIRIT!**

A hazy veil appeared in front of Shingo and passed over him, fading the armour away and leaving a pale faced Shingo. He took out the other two cards and stared at all three.

"What the hell are these things…?"

"Shingo?" He heard a voice call softly to him. He stood up and turned around to see Lucy and Natsu standing there.

"How…..how'd you guys find me?" Shingo questioned.

"Not hard to miss a yell like that dude." Natsu said. "Why'd you run away?"

"I…..I needed some space. I brutally beat that thing to a pulp. Just trying to adjust."

"Come on, get up." Natsu offered a hand. "We need to get going before those guards catch up."

"Why would you want me to come with you guys? I'm a raging monster." He tucked his head into his knees.

"Yeah, so? I've been friends with plenty of raging people and look at me, I'm still alive." Natsu joked. "We've all got a bit of a monster in us, so you'll fit in just fine at Fairy-Tail." Shingo looked up at the smiling salmon haired teen and took his hand. "That's the spirit."

"Come on, let's go!" Lucy smiled as the four of them started to run away from the horde of knightly guards.

"_I like him this way, it's nice he's got friends. Wouldn't you say, Mantis?" _

"_**Oh shut up, I want another round of arm wrestling!"**_

* * *

**A/N: There we go, the first chapter of Wildcard of Fiore. Now I know what people are gonna ask, and no, I'm not including Blade, Garren or Leangle. This is a Chalice fic.**

**But for those who are gonna ask 'what about a Secondary Rider?' well I have something planned as well as something for the Dark Rider. I'm gonna be doing be doing some OC forms for Chalice.**

**But anyway I'm done I'll see you all in 2020.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Turn 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**It's time for numero dos of Chalice. A lot of people really seemed to enjoy the first chap so why not make a second one, it's been a month so I might as well. **

**But anyway let's just get into it.**

**CHANGE!**

* * *

Turn 2: Below Cold

* * *

The magic council, Era, the ones in charge of all Guilds had met up to discuss recent….incidents involving a certain trouble maker Guild.

"This time those Fairy-Tail idiots have gone and done it again!" An angry voice boomed and echoed through the Supreme Court of the Magical Council. "This time they destroyed a whole port!"

"What's the matter with them?!" Another Councilman facepalmed.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their carefree attitude." A member said with azure coloured hair smirked.

"Hmm, they may behave like fools but we mustn't forget that they are very capable." A shorter member said.

"Yes they present quite the quandary." Another member piped up.

"I think we should let them be." The azure haired one said. "After all, if it wasn't for them imagine how dull this world would be." Even though the other Councilmen were still annoyed at this, but it seemed to cease the discussion. "If anything else, this black armoured figure is what intrigues me."

"His description matches that of the legend from years ago does it not?" A Councilwoman with long purple hair asked.

"It does," The azure haired one crossed his arms. "Something about a…Battle Royal was it?"

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy-Tail!" Happy announced as the four of them stood outside a large building with the Fairy-Tail logo on it. Natsu walked up to the door and threw them open.

"WE'RE HOME!" He yelled and was greeted joyfully by everyone inside.

"Heard you went and destroyed most of Hargeon!" A mage with buckteeth laughed. "Just had to go starting trou-!"

The mage was interrupted as Natsu jumped over and kicked him right in the jaw, leaving Shingo and Lucy surprised.

"Why did you do that?!" The two shrieked.

"That information about a Salamander was a lie, wasn't it Krov?!"

"How was I supposed to know?! It was just a rumour I heard!" Krov responded.

"What did you say?!"

"You wanna go?!"  
Before Shingo or Lucy knew it, Natsu and Krov started to brawl in the middle of the Guild room.

"Are we sure we joined the right Guild?" Shingo asked as the chaos erupted around him.

"Wow, we're actually in the halls of Fairy-Tail!" Lucy smiled, seeming a bit oblivious to the ensuring battle. Shingo only rubbed his head confused.

"_**I wouldn't mind getting in on this action."**_

"_Oh hush you barbarian." _

"So Natsu's back huh?" A young man with black hair said. Funny thing about him, he was entirely naked except for a pair of boxers and a necklace. "It's time we finish this once and for all Natsu!"

"Gray your clothes!" A woman from the bar shouted. On one stool was a slightly tanned woman with brown hair. She wore a pair of capri pants and high heeled sandals as well as a blue bikini looking top.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray shouted as he joined in on the brawl. The woman sighed and looked at the two newcomers.

"Hmm, who are you two? Did Natsu drag in a pair of strangers again?" She asked and pulled out a huge keg full of wine before she started to drink it.

"It's not even noon and you boys are already at it like spoiled babies." A manly voice said. This one belonged to a large muscular man wearing something similar to a school uniform and a pair of wooden sandals. "I'm a real man and I'll show ya how to brawl!"

"Is he really encouraging them?!" Lucy gasped.

"Guy's a muscle brain…" Shingo commented.

"But out Elfman!" Natsu and Gray turned and punched Elfman right in the face, knocking him away.

"They knocked him out that easily?!" Lucy exclaimed as Shingo was just jaw dropped.

"Jeez it's noisy in here." A suave voice said. This voice came from a man with light brown hair and blue tinted sunglasses. He had a green jacket with a white fur collar over an orange shirt. Both his arms were around girls who seemed love struck by him. A glass mug suddenly fell from the sky and hit him on the head.

"Are you alright Loke?" One of the girls asked as Loke sprung back up, acting all cool.

"Fear not, now I must fight to protect you. Wish me luck ladies." He said and the two girls squealed.

"Good luck Loke!"

"Well he's definitely off the list." Lucy said as she crossed off a picture of Loke in a book she had. "Is there not a single serious mage here?"

"You're the one who wanted to join this place, you should've expected it to be weird." Shingo blatantly said as he looked at the brawl.

"Hello, are you two new here?" A new friendly voice said. The voice behind them belonged to a young beautiful woman with long white hair. She wore a red sleeveless dress as well as a necklace and bracelet. In her hands were a tray of drinks.

"It's Mirajane!" Lucy squealed. "In the flesh!" She regained her composure and pointed at all the chaos. "Um, don't you think we should stop this?"

"This is really the norm here, I just leave them alone." Mirajane said as she looked at the fight and then back at the two. "Besides…" She didn't finish as something slammed into the back if her head, the object thrown being none other than Elfman.

"It's kinda fun don't you think?" She weakly said before fainting.

"AH! Don't die Mirajane!" Lucy shouted as she shook the other girl to try wake her up. Deciding that this was enough, Shingo trenched his way through the battle and walked out the doors, shutting them behind him the process.

"Well…that was eventful." Shingo sighed. He suddenly heard a trotting noise and saw a brilliant black horse with red eyes walk from behind a wall. The horse seemed to look at Shingo interested as it walked up to him, it was then the teen noticed the red and gold armour and saddle on it.

"Wow….." Shingo reached out a hand to pet the horse, but as he did the horse reared back and neighed making him fall to his back as the horse set back down and growled. "I….I'm sorry!"

"Well, that's Shadow Chaser for you," A elderly voice said. Walking up to Shingo was a short old man with a white moustache, he wore an orange and blue jester hand and jacket with a white shirt underneath as well as brown shoes. "Calm down girl, he doesn't seem like a threat."

Shadow Chaser calmed down and walked away, casting another look at Shingo.

"Don't worry about her, she's an angry one." The old man said as he walked up to Shingo. "She's not very fond of people after her last master was killed."

"Oh…" Shingo watched the horse walk away behind the building.

"So I take it you're new here? Well welcome to Fairy-Tail." The old man greeted as he went to the door and heard the combat inside. "What is going on in there?"

"Um, well…..everyone's in the middle of a massive fight." Shingo answered and that seemed to make the old man growl.

"God dammit!" The old man suddenly grew into a giant black giant and kicked the door open. **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"**

The roar caused all Guild members stopped fighting, besides Natsu who seemed oblivious to the newcomer.

"What, you lot scared to fight me?" He laughed until the giant stomped on him, this cause Lucy and Shingo and squeak.

"Oh, you're back already Master?" Mirajane asked as she seemed to be barley damaged.

"Wait, Master?" Lucy gasped. The giant started to pour steam out of his nose before he turned back into the small elderly man.

"Ah, two new members, splendid." The old man said as Shingo stepped over the unconscious members. "My name is Mater Makarov."

"You're the Guild Master of Fairy-Tail?" Lucy asked.

"That is correct. I apologise for this children of mine, they can be a real handful sometimes." Makarov sighed as he jumped onto the bar. "You've gone and done it again! Look at this paperwork the Council just gave me!" Makarov pulled out a huge stack of papers. "All you fools do is make the Council angry at me!" He looked like he was gonna blow his top, and made the Guild members gain saddened expressions.

"However…" The papers soon caught on fire and he threw them into the air. "Screw the Council!" Everyone cheered. "Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power but is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows through us with the spirit that flows through nature itself, incarnated into a physical form!" He stated.

'Could that be what these cards are then?' Shingo wondered as he took the deck box out of his pocket. He took out the Change Mantis card and looked at it.

"It takes a strong mind and stronger focus!" Makarov continued. "In fact, magic is pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above. Be not afraid of those fools on the Council and follow the path you believe in, that's what it means to be a Fairy-Tail Wizard!"

The Guild members cheered as Makarov jumped down and greeted the two newcomers.

"Sorry you had to hear all that, had to get through their thick skulls somehow." Makarov said. "Anyway what brings you two youngsters here?"

"I would like to join Fairy-Tail! It's been a dream of mine for so long!" Lucy beamed.

"Hmm I see. And what about you young man?" Makarov asked the auburn haired teen.

"Huh, oh well…" Shingo rubbed his neck. 'Honestly this Guild seems to be filled with a bunch of weirdos, but they seem to be like a real family. Okay, here goes.' He took a breath and said. "I would like to join as well, not like I could leave my friend with these wack jobs by herself. So count me in."

Makarov nodded. "Very well, Mirajane will help you with the rest." He was about to leave when he then noticed the card Shingo still had in his hand, making his eyes slightly widen before regaining composure.

"Are you okay Master Makarov?" Mirajane asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine Mirajane." Makarov reassured. "Just help them with the initiation." Mirajane nodded and led the two away. 'To think, those cards have returned. That must mean those monsters have returned, dark days are coming.'

Meanwhile with the three, Mirajane had just stamped the Fairy-Tail symbol in pink on her right hand.

"With this you're officially a member pf Fairy-Tail." Mirajane smiled.

"This is so cool, I'm finally a member of Fairy-Tail!" Lucy beamed.

"And where would you like yours, also what colour?" Mirajane asked as she turned to Shingo.

"Um, could I get like a dark gold on my right hand please." Mirajane smiled and stamped the symbol on his hand.

"Welcome to Fairy-Tail." Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks." Shingo looked at the symbol.

"You're welcome. Although, you are going to have to find your own place to stay. We don't have any available rooms, sorry." Mirajane informed.

"Hmm, kinda forgot about that." Shingo rubbed his neck.

"Hey Shingo, if you want you could stay in a place with me." Lucy offered. "I got some spare jewels and if we do some Guild Jobs we could share rent."

"Really? You'd wanna room with me, why?" He asked.

"Think of it as a way to say thanks for saving me from that Bora guy." Lucy smiled.

'Well this is a surprise.' He thought to himself, it'd be rude to decline he nodded and said. "That would be great, thanks Lucy."

* * *

After a few hours of searching, the duo finally came across a quaint little house with two rooms and not that far from the Guild itself.

"It's better than nothing, kinda cheap too." Shingo shrugged as Lucy went to open the door. They looked around and decided that this was the place to be.

"This place is amazing!" She said happily.

"You're right about that." Shingo hanged up his coat and plopped down on the sofa. "I need a good sleep, what about you?"

"I'm gonna go out and explore the town more, maybe see what kind of magic shops are here." She said as she left the building. Shingo snuggled up on the sofa and shut his eyes…only to snap them back open as he felt like he wasn't lying on the sofa anymore and instead a cold stone floor.

"What in the…" Shingo looked around and saw he was in what looked like a dungeon hallway. "Where am I?"

The teen stood up and started to walk through the hallway, many of the cells seemed empty. He looked inside each cell and noticed how they all had symbols with then all that looked like playing card symbols.

"This place is a prison of some sort?" Shingo questioned as he came upon a cell and heard growling coming from it. He walked close to it and suddenly a reptilian hand sprang out and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to the bars. It was then he saw that inside the cell was the Lizard Undead, roaring at the teen.

"Lizard?!" Shingo tried to pull his arm from the Undead's grasp but to no avail. The Lizard Undead reared the arm with the big blade on it and was about to stab at Shingo, if not for a sudden blast of magic to knock the monster away back into the darkness of its cell.

Shingo stepped back from the cage and fell on his back, he then looked to where the blast came from. Standing in the hallway was a man in his late twenties with brown hair and beard wearing a white leather jacket over a red shirt and grey trousers, his hands had fingerless gloves and he wore black shoes. He also had a belt similar to the Lizard Undead.

"Damn Lizard, doesn't know when to stop." The man said as he walked over to Shingo and offered him a hand. "Hello there."

"Um, hi…" Shingo cautiously took the man's hand and stood up. "Quick question; who are you where am I what is going on and are you able to explain any of this?" The man only chuckled and turned around.

"Follow me." He said as the two began to walk through the dungeon together. "Where you are is simple, you're in your mind palace, a safe haven where you can come and relax with yourself."

"Mind palace? Okay."

"As for who I am, my name is Cain. Think of my as the nice voice in your head."

"Nice voice, what?"

"Finally, for what's going on, I think it'd be best if we both explain it you." He finished as they reached a door with a button on the side. He pushed the button and stood there waiting.

"Aren't you gonna open the door?" Shingo asked.

"It's an elevator. Wow you really remember nothing don't you?" The guy said which confused the auburn teen at first but then shocked him.

"Hold on, do you know who I am?" The elevator dinged and the two walked in and pushed one of the buttons. "Please, if you know can you tell me?"

The elevator dinged again and the two stepped out into what looked like a dining hall with a long table in the middle. At the very end of the table sat a figure who was eating a large chicken leg, at closer inspection Shingo realised that the figure in fact looked like his Chalice armour but without the belt, instead he had the same belt as the others.

"**Sup." **The thing said as the mouth plate on the helmet opened up and he ripped off some of the food. **"So you managed to make it to the Mind Palace huh?"**

"He did, but somehow managed to wake up in the dungeon and was nearly killed by Lizard." The guy said as he sat at the table. Saying that made the other one laugh and nearly choke on his food.

"**You woke up in the dungeon?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" **

"Okay, time out!" Shingo shouted. "Can one of you explain what the flying fuck is going on here?! Who are you two?"

The two looked at each other before the guy stood up and looked at Shingo.

"We're Undead, Creatures that've lived for millions of years. We can't be killed, we're basically immortal. I myself am the Human Undead, but others just call me as Cain." Cain introduced.

"**And I'm the Mantis Undead, the strongest Undead by the way!" **Mantis flexed his arm.

"That's what he tells himself. And he's still annoyed that I'm the one who beat him." Cain smirked.

"**You got lucky!" **Mantis snarled. **"As for where you are right now, you're in your Mind Palace. A safe place within your mind where you can come communicate with us." **

"Now for the one I bet you really wanna know, who you are." Cain sat back down and motioned Shingo to sit with him. "You're name's Shingo Yaiba you know that, but your past is something we cannot tell you yet. But you still have a big part to play, you're tasked with sealing away the remaining Undead that have been released into this world."

"I have to seal all of them? How many are there?" Shingo asked.

"**Oh about fifty two, minus Lizard who you just caught as well as us two. So forty nine." **

"There's forty nine of those things still out there?!" Shingo yelled.

"And some are more powerful than the others. That's why we need to properly train you while you sleep."

"Wait train? Why do I need to train, I handled Lizard pretty easily with the way I fought." Shingo said.

"**Heh, if you can even call that fighting. You literally just swung the Chalice Arrow around like it was a baseball bat." **Mantis huffed. **"As much I don't want to, I agreed to teach you how to actually use my weapon."**

"He lost an arm wrestling bet against me." Cain whispered.

"So why do I have to do this?" Shingo asked the two. "I just want to know who I am, I don't wanna fight these things."

"**There's not really much of a choice, cause if any of the others win the Battle Royal than the world is screwed. See if any of the others beside Cain here wins then all the human species, and human related species, would cease to exist and the species of the winner would take over the world."**

"That's a lighter way of putting it," Cain mumbled. "Shingo I know it's a lot to take upon your shoulders, but you need to do this in order for humans to continue living."

"They'd all cease to exist?" Shingo looked down at his hands and clenched them. "Alright, I'll do it."

Cain smiled and Mantis clapped with laughter.

"**Splendid! We begin tomorrow!" **

"Why not today?" Shingo questioned.

"Because you're about to wake up in three…..two…..and one." Shingo felt like a bright light was gleaming against his eye lids and he suddenly woke back up on the sofa in his living room. _"Wakey, wakey."_

"Gah…." Shingo groaned as he sat up.

"Well nice to see you're awake." He heard Lucy say and saw her standing at the edge of the sofa waiting.

"Oh, morning." He yawned and sat up. "Did you just get back?"

"Shingo it's eight in the morning, you slept through most of the afternoon yesterday." She crossed her arms.

"I…what?"

"_Oh we forgot to mention, every minute in the mind palace is about an hour in the real world."_

"Now come on, we need to get to the Guild so we can pick out some quests." Lucy said.

"Quests?"

"Yeah, it's how we'll get enough money to afford rent for this place. Now hurry up and get ready." She ordered.

"Yeah, yeah okay." He groaned as he sat up and walked to the bathroom. 'So you guys can talk to me through my mind?'

"_**Yep. This is our best way of communicating with ya just in case." **_Mantis said. _**"We can see and hear what you can."**_

"I don't really get much privacy then?"

"_Not to worry, we can break the mental link whenever you want." _Cain assured.

A few minutes later Shingo came out of his room, throwing his coat onto his shoulders and the two leaving to the Guild.

"So how exactly do we accept these jobs?" Shingo asked as they were about to reach the Guild building.

"You really don't know a lot about Guilds don't ya?" He only shook his head. "There's a notice board in the Guild that has a bunch of quests on it, they range from treasure hunts to monster slayings. Once the job is done we get paid."

"Seems simple enough."

"Though we can only get D to A ranked jobs. S rank is for the top members of the Guild." Lucy explained as they made it to the building. When they walked in they noticed Natsu standing at the Request Board looking at the quests. "Natsu check it, we joined Fairy-Tail!" Lucy said to him but he just kept looking at the board.

"You did? Eh good for you Luigi." He replied, still looking at the board.

"It's Lucy!" She shouted at him.

"Whatever," Natsu sighed. "Say, aren't there any good missions available? They all suck."

"Ooh, what about this one?" Happy pointed at one with a lot of zeros on it. Natsu looked at the poster and saw the reward money and his eyes turned to dollar signs.

"160,000 jewels for subduing some thieves?! I'll take it!" Natsu cheered until he and the other two teens heard a child's voice.

"When's my dad coming back?" The kid as Makarov who stood on the bar.

"You're starting to get really annoying Romeo." Makarov said as he sipped on his beer. "If you're the son of a Mage then you should believe in him and wait patiently at home."

"But he said he'd be back in three days and he's been gone for nearly a week!" Romeo retorted.

"You forget, he has to do these missions and they're very dangerous. It takes time for them to be completed, you should know that by now." Makarov said. "The job was at Mt. Hakobe."

"That's not that far, just send some people to look for him!" Romeo yelled impatiently.

"There isn't a mage in this Guild that can't take care of themselves, now go home!" Suddenly Romeo hit the master and ran out the door.

"I hate you old man!" He yelled as the doors slammed behind him.

"Aw man, poor kid." Shingo sympathised as Mirajane walked over to them.

"Yes, but Master is actually very worried." The white haired girl said. "That's Romeo, the son of one of our most prominent wizards. He comes here with his dad and he's been coming in everyday to see if his father's come back."

Suddenly a loud crash of a punch echoed through the Guild hall as the two saw that Natsu had punched a huge dent into the notice board.

"Hey! What the hell Natsu?!" One Guild Member said, but the salmon haired boy ignored him and walked out the hall with Happy following.

"What's wrong with Natsu, he seems really frustrated." Shingo asked Mirajane as she set down a tray on the bar.

"Well, Natsu just knows as Romeo feels right now." She said. "Natsu never had any parents because he was abandoned as a child. He was raised by Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"Wait, Natsu was actually raised by a dragon?" Lucy uttered.

"Igneel was like an adoptive father to Natsu." Mirajane said softly. "But one day, he just vanished. Natsu has been searching for him for years but has had no success."

"That's….actually very sad." Shingo empathetically said. "Do you think we should help him?" He asked Lucy.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile. "Let's go get Natsu. But first, we're gonna need a carriage."

* * *

Later that same day, the three were on their way up Mt Hakobe. The sun shined through a cloudless sky as the team road up a trail in a carriage pulled along by a purple boar.

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu groaned as the carriage bumped on the path.

"Why not, besides you can't handle transportation on your own." Lucy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said weakly.

"Oh nothing."

"And besides, we need to see a true Fairy-Tail member in action to truly understand how things work in this Guild." Shingo joked and Natsu only groaned more.

"I'm gonna hurl…"

"Not in here!" Lucy shrieked. Everyone suddenly jerked as the carriage came to a halt and the driver walked around the back and opened the door. "We arrived?"

"Yes, finally!" Natsu sprung up and darted out of the carriage.

"Sorry but I can take you no further." The driver said as the other two teens stepped out the carriage, not realising they stepped into a ragging snowstorm.

"What the hell, why's it so hectic here?!" Shingo gawked as he buttoned up his coat.

"Well what did you two expect? This is Mt Hakobe." Natsu remined, not caring about the cold it seemed as he began to walk up the mountain. Lucy and Shingo reluctantly following.

"It's freezing, there's no way it's normally this cold here! I mean it's summer!" Lucy whined.

"And this seems way too extreme for normal weather conditions!" Shingo chimed in as he hugged himself to stay warm whilst also massaging his head.

"That's what you guys get for wearing thin clothes." Natsu said.

"I am in a trench coat! How are you not cold?!" The auburn haired teen yelled at Natsu. "You are in a literal vest!"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu casually reminded. "How could you forget my magic Shiny?"

"It's Shingo…!" He shivered.

"Grr…..enough of this!" Lucy reached for her Celestial Keys and took off one with a clock on it. "Gate of the clock, I open thee! Horologium!" She announced before she swung her key, creating a magical circle that materialised into a grandfather clock with arms and a face.

"Ooh a clock." Natsu said as they saw Lucy inside with a blanket around her to keep her warm.

"'I'm not coming out until we get someplace warm!' She says." Horologium quoted, speaking for Lucy.

"Why'd you even tag along anyway?" Natsu huffed as they began to walk again.

"She wonders, 'what kind of nutcase job did Macao come here to do?'"

"He came here to deal with some Vulcans." Natsu informed with a frown.

"Vulcans?" Shingo asked.

"Magical creatures that are strong and dangerous." Natsu said as the storm seemed to get stronger. "The winds really seem to be getting wilder."

"She says, 'I want to go home!'" Horologium said.

"And say 'go right ahead!'" Natsu retorted.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Macao, where are you?!" Natsu yelled as he Happy, and Horologium tracked on. Shingo stopped for a second and held his head as a minor headache occurred.

'Cain I gotta ask, what's with these headaches I keep having?'

"_Oh that, it's a sort of feeling us Undead have. It's a way for us to find others, the harder the headache, the closer the Undead." _

'Wait, there's one here?!'

"_**Yeah, I can feel it. Find it and kick its ass!" **_

'I can't, not yet anyway. I need to help them find Macao.' Shingo took some deep breathes which seemed to ease the headache.

"'Shingo, are you coming?' She inquires." Horologium asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Shingo said as he jogged to catch up.

"MACAO!" Natsu shouted out, only to receive a rumble from the mountain.

"'W-what was that?' She trembly asked." The clock said.

"**RAWR!" **A sudden jet of snowy wind blasted before them and made a minor stalagmite on the mountain road.

Natsu and Shingo looked up to the ledge above them to see a humanoid bear shaped figure. The figure roared again and blasted more ice.

"She screams, 'that thing is a Vulcan?!'" Horologium quoted as it seemed Lucy was freaking out inside.

"No it's not!" Natsu responded as he and Shingo ran to cover as the creature blasted more ice. "Get over here Louie!"

"'It's Lucy!' She quivers." Horologium said as he tried to waddle over to the cover, if not to be cut off by a different roar as a large ape like creature busted out of nowhere. "'W-what is that thing?!' She asks in fear."

"Now that is a Vulcan!" Natsu said. The Vulcan growled, rushing at the two and batting away Natsu and Shingo. It huffed before sniffing and looking at Lucy with a grin, and then drooled.

"'W-why is it looking at me like that?' She inquires."

"A human woman!" The Vulcan cheered as it picked up Horologium.

"So it can talk," Natsu noted.

"'Who cares? Now rescue me!' She says." Horologium quoted as the Vulcan carried them away.

"After that overgrown gorilla!" Natsu declared as he and Happy chased after it.

Shingo was about to go as well, but not before looking up at the ledge where the other creature was and then followed when he saw nothing.

Inside an icy cave, the Vulcan was dancing around happily as Lucy was still in the clock, weeping.

* * *

"'Why'd this have to happen to me? And what's with this monkey? It's too hyper!' She cries." Horologium said as he covered his eyes.

"A woman!" The Vulcan cheered.

Lucy began to shake, and then fear struck as she noticed the Celestial spirit was fading.

"No, don't vanish on me Horologium!" Lucy pleaded as the spirit popped away.

"It is time. I bid thee farewell."

"I want an extension, AN EXTENSION!" She demanded as the Vulcan came in close.

"Hey ape face!" The Vulcan turned around to see Natsu and Shingo ran in, only for the salmon haired one to slip and fall face first.

"That had to hurt." Shingo winced.

"I blame the ice!" He argued and sprung back up. "Alright you gorilla, where's Macao?" He questioned, only for the Vulcan to seem confused. "Do you even understand me?! Macao, a human man!"

"Man?" The Vulcan repeated.

"Yeah! So where did you hide him?" Natsu asked again.

"No man! Me want woman!" The Vulcan growled.

"Natsu this ain't working." Shingo gulped. "This thing is just a big perverted monkey."

"Where is Macao!"

"No men! Get rid of men!" The Vulcan roared.

"Now it's angry." Shingo panicked.

"Who cares! I'll beat the answers out of it!" Natsu growled and ignited his fists.

Shingo sighed as the Chalice Rouzer materialised onto his waist. He reached into the deck box and took out the Change Mantis card.

"Henshin!"

**CHANGE!**

Black static engulphed Shingo as his shape changed more inhumane. The static faded and showed he was now in the Chalice armour.

"Weird bug man! Bug man go away!" The Vulcan cried, striking at the floor and sending a ripple of ice and snow to Natsu and Chalice.

"Woah!" The two stumbled from the attack and then dodged as the Vulcan came for a rushed attack.

"Use your bow thing!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Chalice shouted back and reached behind him to pull out the Chalice Arrow. He pulled back an imaginary bowstring and fire an energy arrow at the Vulcan.

The arrow struck the Vulcan hard enough to stun it as Natsu ran in and struck it with his fired up fists.

"Hold on, that thing's gonna pay for trying to take me!" Lucy added as she reached for her keyring. "Gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

Coming out from the gate came a humanoid muscular bull with a large axe in his hands.

"A cow…" Natsu, Chalice and the Vulcan tilted their head in confusion.

"No you idiot, a bull!" Lucy yelled out.

"_**You think he's a descendant of Magnet Buffalo?" **_

"_It's certainly a possibility."_

"Moo! It's good to be out and here! Also…." Taurus said as he looked at Lucy with the same love struck look as the Vulcan did. "It's nice to see yooooou Ms Lucy~~~!"

"Not now Taurus, just get the Vulcan!" She pointed at the creature.

The Vulcan though, looked at Taurus with a growl. "Woman mine, bull die!"

"Oh, them's fighting words partner!" Taurus glared and drew out his large axe.

"So uh, do we help the giant bull or…?" Chalice began to ask, only to be interrupted by Taurus.

"You Mooooooks back off too! He's mine!" Taurus declared. "No one touches Ms Lucy but me!" Taurus charged in and he and the Vulcan began to brawl.

"As if I'm not joining in on this!" Natsu declared as he ran straight into the fight. "I'm gonna show this thing who's boss and find Macao!" The Vulcan pushed back Taurus as Natsu came in with his flamed fists.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted out, striking the Vulcan in the stomach. "You guys are up!"

"On it!" Chalice took a running start as the Vulcan came close. He stabbed the Chalice Arrow into the ground and raised up into double kick position. The kick landed on the Vulcan's back and sent him towards Lucy. "Your turn Lucy!"

"Taurus, smack it down!" Lucy ordered.

"As you command!" Taurus smirked and swung his axe into the Vulcan's back hard enough to send it into a wall.

"Yeah, that'll show you monkey!" Natsu cheered.

"Make up your mind, is it a monkey or gorilla?" Chalice questioned.

"Uh…."

"Oh hush already you two." Lucy spoke up. "Look." She pointed at the Vulcan as steam covered it and revealed a man in his early 30s with purple hair.

"That's Macao!" Natsu recognised.

"He was the Vulcan?" Chalice gawked.

"Wait, I think I remember something about Vulcans; while there are wild ones, Vulcans are also dark spirits that can posses people. If we didn't beat him by sundown we would have lost him forever." Lucy said.

"Geez, everything around here is weird." Chalice sighed as the headaches abruptly came back, getting worse and worse by the second. 'Oh no.'

"Aye?" Happy's ears twitched the air and turned to the cave entrance.

"What's wrong Happy?" Lucy asked.

"I hear something coming."

"More Vulcans?" Lucy quivered behind a rock.

"No, worse." Chalice whispered as the headaches began to thump harder. Images flashed in his mind, shards of ice and snow white fur.

Looking at the cave entrance, they saw the same figure from before standing there. The figure growled as it walked closer to the team, the light from Natsu's flame showed it to be a humanoid white furred bear creature with ice spurting from different parts of its body.

"What the heck is that?!" Lucy yelped.

"_**Polar Bear! I should've guessed this bastard was the one out here. Only he would be living out in the cold." **_

'Uh Cain, got any advice?'

"_None, sorry I never fought Polar Bear. I don't remember who beat him actually, was it Plant or Armadillo?"_

"_**No, no it was Locust right? Oh it's been a few millennia who cares!"**_

The Undead slowly approached with a snarl as it eyed the group of three, mostly Chalice though.

"It seems to like you the most Shingo." Happy chuckled.

"Not helping Happy!" Chalice yelped as Polar Bear picked up speed and swooped Chalice into its arms, who dropped the Arrow, before charging into the icy wall.

"Hey, hands off!" Natsu said before running in and punching the Undead with a fire fuelled fist. The Undead turned around and swatted the salmon haired teen.

"Leave them alone!" Chalice snarled and kneed Polar Bear's chest and socked it across the face.

"Get away!" Lucy yelled as she picked up the Chalice Arrow and stabbed it into Polar Bear's shoulder.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lit both his fists and punched the Undead in the chest.

Polar Bear roared and suddenly fired a breath of ice at Natsu. The ice slowly coated Natsu's arm and he began to freak out and stopped his attack. The Undead then focused its eyes on Lucy, who backed away at the sight of the creature.

"Don't touch her!" Chalice ran break neck at Polar Bear and tackled him through a thin ice wall, shattering and sending the two down a snowy slop.

When they stopped rolling, Chalice grabbed the Chalice Arrow and ripped it our of the Undead's shoulder, spraying green blood onto the snow. Polar Bear got up and slashed its claw across Chalice's chest, knocking the Rider over.

The Undead breathed another ice blast. Chalice rolled out of the way and slashed Polar Bear's knee caps. It shook the attack off and stabbed one of its claws into the Rider's stomach.

Chalice tumbled down the slop as green blood leaked from his stomach wound.

"Oh, well that looks bad…." Chalice tried his best to stand back up as the wound healed at a quick rate. "I regenerate?"

"_**Kid, quickly! Take the Rouzer off the belt and attach it to the Arrow!" **_

Chalice did as so, clipping on the Rouzer to the Arrow and rolling away from another breath attack.

"_Now, use the Slash Lizard card to end this fight." _

Chalice opened his deck box and pulled out the 2 of Spades. As Polar Bear came running in for another attack, he slid the card through the gap of the Rouzer which made a beeping noise.

**SLASH!**

The blades on the Chalice Arrow began to shine a little and Chalice ran at the Undead as it came closer.

Polar Bear went for another claw attack but Chalice jumped over the monster. It turned around to attack again but Chalice spun on his heel quick enough to slash the Arrow across Polar Bear's throat.

The Undead gargled and held its throat before falling backwards with the buckle snapping open.

Chalice eased his breathing and reached into his deck box, pulling out and throwing a blank card at the Undead. The creature turned green and was absorbed into the card before it flew back to his hands. The card now showed a picture of a bear made of pure ice with bits of metal. The 6 of Clubs, Blizzard Polar.

"So I can use the cards as extra powers? That's helpful." He sighed and slipped the card into his deck box.

"Shingo! Are you alright?!" He heard yelling from the hole he fell from and saw Natsu sticking his head out. "Where'd that monster go?!"

**SPIRIT!**

"It's okay, I already dealt with it, it fell down the cliff!" The hazy layer passed over Shingo as the armour faded. "But uh, could you send Happy down to give me a life up!"

The little blue cat flew up with Shingo holding on by the tail. When they entered they saw Macao was awake with Natsu and Lucy tending to him.

"Man, I feel like I went toe to toe with Gildarts…" Macao groaned as he rubbed his neck. "Why'd you guys come here?"

"Your son was worried for you," Lucy explained. "Natsu was going to go alone but we decided to join him."

"Romeo huh? Guess I shouldn't have made him worry." Macao smiled softly.

"Come on, let's get you home." Natsu and Shingo help hold up Macao as they all started to leave the mountain.

* * *

Romeo sat on the steps if the Guild House, tears still streaming down his face.

"Hey Romeo!" He heard Natsu call out. Looking up from his saddened state and saw Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Shingo returning to the Guild. But in Natsu and Shingo's arm…was his father? Seeing this Romeo's tears turned from distress to joy.

"Dad!" Romeo rushed from the steps and tackled his father into a loving hug. "Dad I'm sorry!" He cried as his father patted his head.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao replied as he hugged tighter.

"It's okay…..I'm the son of a mage after all." His dad only laughed in response.

"Your dad beat 19 Vulcans, can you believe it!" Natsu complimented.

"Natsu, Happy, thank you." Romeo thanked the two and looked at the others. "Same to you, thanks."

"It's alright, glad to help." Lucy smiled.

"Not a problem." Shingo added.

"Now let's head inside to celebrate!" Natsu cheered and kicked open the door. "Hey everyone, Macao's back, break open the good drinks!"

"YEAH!" Everyone inside cheered.

While everyone was dancing and drinking, Shingo went to one of the quieter tables and took his deck box out of his pocket. He set out the four cards in his collection.

"48 to go." He sighed. "How am I ever going to do this?"

"Cheer up kid." He heard as Master Makarov sat opposite of Shingo. "I bet you can capture them all."

"Wait, you know about these things, the Undead?" Shingo whispered.

"Of course I do." Makarov took a sip of his drink. "The story of these things have been around longer since I was a boy. Not many believe it though."

"M-master Makarov, I know you don't know me much but, do you honestly think I'd be able to fight them?" He asked as he looked at the Change Mantis.

"Kid, no one can do anything by themselves, it's best to do things with others." Makarov looked at Lucy and Natsu, the latter in a headlock from Macao. "You haven't told them yet have you?"

"Not yet no. Apparently this is my mission or something, I don't really wanna involve them." He piled up the cards and put them back in the box.

"Let me give you some advice Shingo, a lonely path is never the successful one. Only a journey where hearts are joined can lead to where you wish." Makarov said before getting off the chair and walking. Shingo just looked at the Master, wondering what his message truly means.

"_**What the fuck was that old guy talking about?!"**_

"_You're a moron."_

* * *

**A/N: There we are, the next Chalice fic. As you could see I am doing my own designs for the Undead we never saw in the show. I also thought the Mind Palace was a cool idea, especially the dungeon to show all the captured Undead.**

**Now to reviews.**

**TheOkWriter: Yeah the whole Rider fan teleported is a bit overused so I decided to go with something different.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Build can wait, I wanna update other stuff.**

**So anyway I'll see you lot next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
